Make Me Yours
by VausemanFanfic
Summary: What happens when Laura and Taylor fall in love off screen? (Rated K for the use of minor bad language, rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Being on set was like being in a whole other world. She'd never been to prison before, and by the look of this place it was somewhere she _never _wanted to visit. She knew it wasn't even a real prison, but something about the place made her shiver and given that it used to be a children's psychiatric hospital made her feel even more creeped out.

Taylor had taken on the lead character, Piper Chapman. Her character was a bisexual living in New York City who had been sentenced to 15 months in prison, Litchfield Penitentiary after being found guilty of transporting a suitcase full of drug money to her former girlfriend Alex Vause who was an international drug smuggler. When she had received the script for the series, Taylor knew that it was something she had to be a part of. Ever since she was young, she'd been an avid supporter of the LGBT movement and she was glad that a same sex couple would finally be taking on the lead role in a TV show. Her parents had been a little worried at first, with her mother being disappointed that her daughter was playing a 'lesbian drug smuggler' as she had bluntly put it. Despite the lack of support from her parents, Taylor had gone ahead and taken the job anyways.

She was nervous, to say the least, about meeting the other members of the cast. Piper Kerman, who Taylor was taking on the role of, was already on set when she arrived, along with the writer Jenji Kohan. She had already gone through her lines during the audition which meant that the three of them had already met briefly.

"Hey!" Jenji shouted, noticing Taylor as she entered the building.

Taylor smiled. "Hey Jenji, am I too early?"

Jenji took her by the arm and led her through door into the 'prison yard'. "Of course not. Laverne, Yael, Lea and Maddie are already here. Their trailer is the first one on the right, you'll be sharing a trailer with Laura but she isn't here yet. "

Taylor was relieved to know she wasn't the only one on set. During their readings, Taylor had had the chance to meet Laverne, Yael, Natasha, Lea and Jason, all of which were lovely. She knew that there were a lot more cast, but each had been split into groups and given different reading days which meant that they hadn't all had the chance to meet yet. Shyly, she made her way over to the trailer that she'd been directed to and let herself in.

She was greeted by a bunch of excited "Hello's" as they got to meet each other.

"Drink?" Lea asked, holding a bottle of Gatorade up to Taylor's face.

"Yeah, thanks." Taylor smiled, taking the bottle and sitting down next to Natasha, who she'd already met.

"Hey, nice to see you again." Natasha grinned as she pulled Taylor in for a hug. "Hopefully the rest of the cast should be here soon so we can all get together."

Jason was the next to arrive and Taylor began to feel a little more relaxed as he sat down next to her and began conversation. When she'd read in her audition, she had been with Jason as they were acting out the scene where he takes her to prison to begin her sentence. They'd spent two full days together and had hung out for a while after their auditions so that they could get to know each other a little better.

One by one, the rest of the cast made their entrance and before long, they were all laughing and chatting in the trailer. Because each cast member would be shooting different scenes, they were told to make their way to their own trailers to pick up their scripts for the day.

When Taylor found her trailer (which was the one in the far corner and the most awkward one to get to), she opened the door and quickly dropped her heavy bag onto the table. She knew she probably wouldn't even need anything that she had brought with her, but she had packed it anyways. Excited to find out what her first scene was going to be, she wasted no time picking up her script to read her lines.

Through the excitement of getting the script, Taylor hadn't noticed that the door behind her had opened, and someone else had let themselves in. Flicking through the pages she was unaware that there was someone stood right behind her, reading the script over her shoulder.

"Sounds like a good scene, don't ya think?"

Taylor almost jumped through the ceiling as she heard the voice behind her.

"JESUS! Fuck, you scared the shit out of me." She shouted angrily, her hand pressed to her chest as her heart raced.

The woman stood in front of her was laughing at her reaction. She had long dark hair and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans, combat boots and a white shirt with a leather jacket over the top and a pair of sunglasses pushed onto the top of her head.

"Did I scare you?" She asked, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Yeah you did. Fuck.." Taylor's heart was still racing, but she no longer knew if it was because of the fear, or because there was a beautiful woman stood in front of her.

"Sorry…I'm Laura." She pulled her hand out from her jacket pocket and extended it out towards the blonde who still looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

"Y...you're Laura?" Taylor asked, realising that the two of them were going to be playing an on screen couple.

"Yeah...if you were expecting someone else then I'm sorry to disappoint…"

"NO!" Taylor cut in. "No, I'm just glad you're not someone trying to break in here and kidnap me or something." She put her script down on the couch behind her and accepted her handshake. "I'm Taylor."

"Hmm, well they did say you were pretty." Laura smiled, rubbing her thumb lightly over Taylor's as they held each other's hand.

Taylor blushed and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Thanks." She replied quietly.

Composing herself, Taylor was finally able to regain her voice and speak normally. "Have you read your script?"

"No, I was just about to do that. You read yours?" Laura asked as she walked over and picked hers up off the table.

"A little, I mean I would've been able to read it properly if I hadn't been scared to death a few minutes ago."

Laura sat herself on the arm of the couch. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She said as she flicked through the pages.

Taylor picked up her script again and began reading where she'd left off. After a few minutes, a laugh came from Laura that startled Taylor once more.

"Something funny?" The blonde asked.

"No, it's just our first scene that's all."

"_Our_ first scene? My first scene is with Jason…"

"Well then I suggest you read your second scene, because I have a feeling it's gonna be a while lot hotter than your first." Laura winked and Taylor quickly flicked through the pages to find her second scene.

Laura watched as Taylor's mouth dropped open a little and her eyebrows raised as she read through the lines. At the top of the script, it read:

'**SHOWER SCENE' **

***EPISODE 1 BEGINS WITH 'ALEX' AND 'PIPER' IN THE SHOWER. FOR THE SCENE TO LOOK REAL THE TWO ACTORS SHOULD BE CLOSE TOGETHER AND KISSING. THESE TWO CHARACTERS ARE IN LOVE AND THE AUDIENCE SHOULD BELIEVE THAT WHAT THEY ARE WATCHING IS REAL. BOTH ACTORS SHOULD ALSO TAKE NOTE THAT THEY WILL BE FILMING THE SCENE NAKED.***

Taylor looked up at Laura who had the same smirk plastered on her face as before.

"They want us to film our first scene naked?" She asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"That seems to be the case. Are you nervous?"

Taylor sat down on the middle seat of the couch whilst Laura was still perched on the arm. "Of course I'm nervous, we've only just met each other and I've never been fully naked on camera before…aren't you nervous?"

"Not really, at least I don't think so. We're gonna be working together for a long time and somehow I don't think this is going to be the _only_ scene in which we're going to see each other naked."

"I know…I just didn't think it would be the first scene that's all. Anyways, I gotta go and get ready for my scene with Jason so I guess I'll see you later yeah."

Taylor stood up and smiled at Laura, who grinned back at her. Something about this woman made her head spin, it was like she was back in high school when she used to have a crush on her teacher. Except this wasn't high school, and she wasn't a kid anymore with a crush on a higher member of staff. Now, she was a grown woman and this was her work colleague. Her _very attractive_ work colleague.

"See you around." Laura shouted as she left the trailer.

* * *

After hair and makeup she'd been instructed to make her way down to the prison waiting room where the scene would take place. Jason was there and he waved as she entered the room. The two of them briefly went over their lines before it was time to begin.

"Action!" Jenji shouted.

The scene ran smoothly without anyone yelling 'cut' and they made it all the way up to Piper's strip search without any errors. During Piper's strip search she was instructed to 'squat and cough' which sent all of the surrounding cast members into fits of laughter, including Taylor. It took them 2 or 3 tries before they were able to film without anyone laughing. When the scene was over, the cast who featured were able to watch the reel back. Everyone cringed as they sat and watched their acting.

"Wow, why did no one tell me that I look like a TERRIBLE kisser?" Jason laughed.

It was lunch by the time the scene was over and Taylor went back to her trailer to get changed and have something to eat. Her heart raced at the thought of the scene she would be filming in the afternoon and she wondered if Laura had been telling the truth about not being nervous. When she entered her trailer she found herself a little disappointed that she was the only one there. _'Laura must already be on set'_ she thought to herself.

When the time came, she was called onto the set. Just as she had thought, Laura was already there.

"Now, I know the two of you just met but in this scene I want to see you act like you're deeply in love, and I want to be able to believe it. It's only a short scene that will be used in the opening of the first episode, but it's important that the viewers see a connection between both of you. As you both probably already read your scripts, you'll know that you have to be naked for the scene. There are robes for the both of you but during the scene you won't be wearing them. I'll leave you to get ready and then we'll begin shooting when we're good to go."

When Jenji left, only Laura and Taylor were in the room. As well as their trailer, they had a separate dressing room on set that had two rooms where they were able to get dressed.

"So, guess I'll see you out there then." Laura winked as she made her way into the room to get changed.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not sure what you guys will think of the story, but if you like it then i'll keep going! Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As she stood looking at her reflection in the mirror wearing only a thin robe to cover her body, Laura's nerves began to get the better of her. She'd had told Taylor that she wasn't nervous, and at the time she hadn't been. But with only minutes until the scene had to be shot, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Taylor was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. Her messy blonde hair and pale blue eyes were enough to drive anyone crazy. She was a little shorter than Laura, but her long legs looked good in those jeans she had been wearing earlier, and Laura could only imagine that she looked even better without them. Laura wasn't usually one to get nervous, she had hung out with 'the lads' ever since she was a teenager and classed herself as one of them. As well as this, she'd only ever dated men. Sure, she could appreciate when a woman was beautiful but none of them had ever gotten her _this _nervous before.

Running her fingers through her hair, she adjusted it one last time before she left the room, not that it would be matter as she would be soaking wet in a few minutes. The door that Taylor had gotten changed behind was already open, so Laura figured that she must've already made her way down to the set without her. Taking in a deep breath, she plucked up the courage to follow after her.

When she got there, she was greeted by the sight of Taylor in front of her, chatting to the real Piper and Jenji. She took in another deep breath as it seemed she forgot how to breathe properly when she was around the blonde.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Jenji called as she spotted Laura.

Noticing that Jenji wasn't talking to her, Taylor spun round and was met by the raven haired woman's gaze.

"You bet." Laura laughed, putting a fake cocky smirk onto her face.

It didn't take an expert to see that Taylor was terrified of what was about to happen, and Laura didn't exactly blame her. They'd only known each other less than a day and they were already about to get naked on camera in front of a bunch of cast and crew.

"Now remember, you love each other. You crave one another and no matter how close the two of you are, you want to get closer. We'll shoot for roughly 20 seconds or so and then we'll cut, providing everything goes well. If not, we'll have to re-shoot. You both read your lines, so you know what to do right?"

"Yeah." The two of them said in sync, watching one another as they spoke at the same time.

"Great. There are two hooks by the shower where you can leave your robes. When you're done you can go back to the trailer or hang out in the dressing room. Okay let's go."

As Taylor hesitated with the tie on her robe, Laura leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You're gonna be fine. It's only me."

A shiver travelled down her spine. The fact that it was '_only Laura' _was exactly what Taylor was worried about. This woman intimidated her, her cockiness and confidence didn't bother her. Instead, it only attracted her even more to the woman.

Knowing that she had to be the 'brave' one, Laura swiftly took off her robe and hung it on the hook. Taylor followed sheepishly after her; almost too afraid to turn round in case she couldn't help her wandering eyes.

Just like Laura had expected, Taylor's body was something else. Her collarbones and hips were prominent but not in a way that made her look too skinny. Her stomach was flat and toned, and just as expected, her legs looked even better without her jeans on. She wanted to look at this beautiful woman forever, but she feared that if she stared for too long she would be caught. Her skin was covered in tiny bumps as the robe was cleared from her body. It was cold.

_Really fucking cold._

Taylor on the other hand couldn't help herself. As she made her way over to the woman and stood only centimetres from her body, she felt like she was being towered over. There was only about 4 inches height difference between the two of them but Taylor felt much smaller in comparison. As Jenji shouted **'ACTION', **Taylor felt two arms wrap around her waist and the gap was closed between the two women. The minute their bodies touched Taylor relaxed and her nerves disappeared. She hardly even knew this woman, yet she felt safe and secure in her arms.

The water washed over the two of them and Taylor watched as Laura's long raven coloured hair clung to her shoulders and her chest. Before the shoot, the crew had been adamant that Taylor had to wear extensions as this was a 'flashback' scene and as the water weighed down her hair, she felt them begin to tug at her scalp. But she didn't care; the only thing she cared about now was being in Laura's arms. It felt natural, and when it came to their kiss she almost completely forgot that they were In a room full of people.

Laura ran her hands up and down Taylor's back slowly, her skin soft and silky with the water that was cascading down over the two of them. When it was time, Taylor looked up into her eyes, wondering which of the two would make the first move. To make her more comfortable, Laura decided to make the move and lean in for the kiss. As she got closer, Taylor closed the gap and their lips touched. She wasn't sure if Taylor felt what she felt, but it was something spectacular. Something that she'd never felt before when she'd kissed someone. Taylor's elbows were rested on Laura's shoulders and she slowly ran her hands across Taylor's biceps, their lips moving together and then apart slowly, neither of them wanting the scene to end.

"CUT!" Jenji called, startling the two women. It'd only been 20 seconds but for them it'd felt like a lifetime.

"That was great!" Jenji roared as they received claps for their 'acting'. "I really felt a connection between both of you, if I didn't know any better I'd say that this was real!"

Taylor blushed and lowered her head, realising that Laura's arms were still around her waist. Not wanting to scare her, she let go quickly and grabbed both of their robes, handing one to Taylor and putting the other one on herself.

"Thanks." Taylor whispered, putting her arms through the sleeves and wrapping the tie around her waist to keep it secure.

"We'll look over the tape and if anything should need changing then we'll get the editors to take a look at it. From what I saw though, everything ran perfectly. Neither of you have any more scenes today so you're free to do what you like. You can hang around with the rest of the cast or you wanna head home then feel free." Piper spoke, smiling eagerly at the two of them.

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then." Laura said as both her and Taylor turned and made their way towards the door.

"Oh hey wait!" Jenji called. "We're having a get together tonight so everyone can get to know each other. You guys coming?"

Laura looked at Taylor who smiled. She nodded her head. "Yeah, we'll see you there."

"Great, it's my house. I'll send you the directions when I finish up here."

* * *

"Hey, you did great out there."

Taylor had just finished getting dressed and was coming out of her room when she was met by Laura sat on the couch. The blonde was drying her hair with a towel and Laura found it almost impossible to keep her eyes off her. She was wearing the same clothes as earlier, the jeans that made her legs look great.

"You weren't too bad yourself. I guess I just got a little more comfortable once we were shooting. And we're gonna be spending a lot of time together anyways, there's no room to be nervous."

"What can I say?" She laughed, winking. "Speaking of doing great, you aren't too bad a kisser either."

Taylor blushed and instantly felt her cheeks turning red. Was she trying to flirt with her? Surely not…as far as Taylor knew, Laura was straight. And so was she.

"Are you blushing, Schilling?" Laura laughed.

God, even being called by her second name made her nervous. She could feel the burning in her cheeks as Laura's eyes bore into her own.

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it…I made you blush." Laura sat back against the couch. She was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, a pair or black skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots. Her leather jacket was slung over the arm of the chair and there was a rucksack on the floor.

"Are you proud of that?" Taylor asked, throwing the towel onto the couch beside Laura.

"A little…I made a pretty girl shy, that's gotta be worth something."

Laura mentally kicked herself. Was she being too forward with Taylor? They'd only just met, and she wasn't even gay_! Was she? _Scared of making the blonde uncomfortable, she quickly changed conversation.

"So, you planning on going to the party tonight?" She asked, picking up her jacket and putting it on before sitting back down, this time on the arm of the couch where she had just picked up her jacket from.

"Yeah I think so, I mean I don't have anything else planned."

"Great, looks like I'll see you there."

"You certainly will." Taylor winked, picking up her bag and leaving through the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for such great feedback! After one chapter i didn't expect such a great reaction!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Was she too underdressed? What if they thought she hadn't made an effort? Would they think she had underestimated the nature of Jenji's party? Would Jenji be disappointed? What if the cast didn't even really like her? Taylor shook her head. She was being silly, of course she was. She was nervous about seeing the cast again, and she was scared they wouldn't like what she was wearing.

No scrap that, she was nervous that _Laura_ wouldn't like what she was wearing.

Why did she even care so much? It wasn't like this woman was _actually_ interested in her, was she? As far as Taylor knew, neither of them was even gay. Sighing, she settled on what she was wearing and reassured herself that everyone would like her outfit. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white, 3/4 sleeved cropped top that showed off a tiny bit of her mid riff, a leather jacket and a pair of tan flat suede ankle boots. Her hair was wavy and hung loosely and she settled on natural makeup.

Checking the clock one last time before she left, she knew she would make it to the party on time, providing traffic wasn't too bad. She had called a taxi to take her to Jenji's as she didn't want to drive once she had been drinking.  
The whole ride there, Taylor's heart was in her mouth. This was the most nervous that she'd ever been in a long time, but she was confused as to why she was _this_ nervous over a woman. Handing over two $20 bills, she stepped out of the car at the end of Jenji's driveway. From the gate, she could hear the music coming from the house, and it was hard to talk over the intercom as all she could hear was a cracking noise on the other side. Thankfully, whoever had answered the intercom had been able to hear what Taylor had said, and so the gates opened and she walked up the long driveway towards the house.

Laura was stood kitchen counter in the middle of Jenji's well oversized kitchen, talking to Natasha. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark grey band t-shirt and a pair of combat boots. Everyone was dressed in smart casual clothing, and she was glad that she hadn't come too underdressed. That was the thing with Laura, she wasn't really one to be seen wearing dresses unless it was a special occasion or a press event/awards ceremony. No, she was quite happy in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt.

"I wonder where Blondie's got to. She looks like the type of person who hasn't showed up late to anything." Natasha leaned on the counter next to Laura, holding a glass of rum and coke in her hand.

"You know, just because you call her Blondie on the show it doesn't mean you have to call her that all the time. And besides, you hardly know her, how can you make assumptions like that? She's not even late."

Natasha held up her hands in defense. "Fuck, don't call the cops on me! Why you so defensive? Anyone would think you had a crush on her."

"Fuck you Tash, I'm just being nice."

Laura heard a voice behind her, and her heart began beating quickly. She put her drink on the counter and spun round quickly as her brain registered Taylor's voice.

"Hey, I'm not late am I?"

"Right on time!" Natasha interrupted before Laura had the chance to talk. "I'm gonna go and talk to Yael, have fun." Laura elbowed her bicep forcefully and gave her a stern look.

"You look…lovely." Laura half stuttered, mentally kicking herself as she realised how obvious her nerves were.

Taylor smiled, lowing her gaze towards the floor. "You look beautiful too." She replied, her voice shaking a little.

They stayed in front of each other for a moment or two, neither one saying a word. In truth, they were both completely in awe of the other.

"You want a drink?" Laura asked.

"Y…yeah, please."

Laura disappeared, leaving Taylor alone to mingle with the rest of the cast and crew. She spotted Jenji in the corner with a few friends, and made her way over to introduce herself. It was clear the Jenji was already a little intoxicated as were her friends, but they made conversation none the less and Taylor began to feel at ease knowing that everyone was comfortable around her.

"This house is amazing." Taylor spoke, astounded.

"Earned from lots of hard work, my husband and I always wanted a big house. And the kids love it because all their friends are jealous." Jenji laughed.

Taylor felt a hand on her lower back and the scent of Laura permeated the air.

"Here." Laura smiled, handing the glass over to Taylor. As the glass traded hands, their fingers brushed lightly, sending a shock through both of them. They looked at each other, as if they both knew of the electricity that'd just passed through both of them.

Looking back at Jenji she had a smirk on her face, and Taylor realised that she had been watching the whole time.

"I was just saying how nice the house is." Taylor stammered, clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"I'll leave you guys to it, seems like you got a lot to…take about." Jenji winked and disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

Neither of them knew what to say, a wave of nervousness washed over Taylor and suddenly she felt as though she was back in the 1st year of middle school, scared of anything and anyone. Laura seemed to pick up on this though, and began making general conversation in hope of making the blonde woman feel a bit more at ease.

"So how did you enjoy the first day on set?"

"It was great, different to the projects I've been a part of previously, but change is good. How about you?" Taylor asked, taking a sip of her drink as her hand shook.

"Amazing. It's great to see everyone getting on so well, I feel like I have my own little family again. The last time I was this close to my co-workers was on That 70's Show."

"Do you miss it?"

"The show?"

Taylor nodded.

"I think about it all the time. It was rare that we spent more than a day apart. We filmed for 8 years, so to go from seeing them all the time to hardly seeing them at all, it was a bit of a shock you know? We were all very close, they were my TV family."

"That must be hard. Do you guys still speak?"

"We talk a lot over the phone, but it's rare we ever get the chance to meet up. Schedules always get in the way. Myself and Danny meet up a lot though, after the show finished I started dating his brother, Christopher, so I spent a lot of time hanging out with those guys."

Taylor felt her heart sink a little as she heard Laura talk of the guy she had dated previously. She never said anything about them breaking up though. Wait, what if they were still together? Oh god, she was surely going to make a fool of herself tonight. What if Laura had already sussed out that Taylor was attracted to her? No, stop it. She was making a fool of herself.

"Tay? Are you okay?" Laura asked, watching as Taylor seemed to stare off into space.

"Y…yeah. Sorry."

Laura smirked and this made Taylor annoyed. Why was this woman having such an effect on her? She needed to pull herself together, and fast.

"You wanna go dance?" Laura asked, changing the subject completely.

"I don't know…I'm not really into.."

"Too late." Laura laughed, cutting off Taylor's sentence and grabbing hold of her hand, pulling her into the living room where Natasha, Samira and some of the other cast were already dancing.

Laura wrapped her arm around Taylor's waist and pulled her in closer to her body. She knew the blonde was nervous, and so she was careful that she didn't freak her out too much. They moved with the music but they'd caught the song too late and soon, it was over. They stood together and the pair laughed a little, disappointed that the song was already over.

Feeling a little flustered, Taylor started to walk away from the area everyone was dancing in. She began to walk away from Laura, their fingers slipping from each other's grip. The sound of a familiar song began to play through the speakers and she tightened her grip on Taylors hand, hoping that she'd turn round.  
Reluctantly, she stayed and let Laura's arms snake around her waist, this time holding a little tighter than before. As the song began, the two of them and everyone else around started to move with their partners.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

The two of them locked eyes and it suddenly felt as though everything and everyone else around them had disappeared.

_And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to say  
We're in heaven_

Laura had her forehead rested on Taylors, and she was mouthing small parts of the lyrics as their bodies moved together. This felt wrong, but oh, so so right. Everything else in the room seemed like a blur, like tunnel vision. All she could see was Laura. All she _wanted _to see was Laura. Their bodies were touching, but she wanted to be closer. She didn't doubt that others around were probably watching, but she honestly didn't care.

_Oh once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

Taylor could feel her jacket clinging to her skin. She was hot, nervous at how close the raven haired woman was to her. She'd never danced like this with someone and felt a connection; no one had ever treated her like this before.

_I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now or dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

_And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to say  
We're in heaven_

_You're all that I want  
You're all that I need_

Laura whispered the last two lines into Taylor's ear, her breath hot on the blondes neck. Taylor's heart rate was increasing. Her breathing was rapid, she was suffocating. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She had to get out. Away from this woman. _She had to go. _

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, breaking the contact and fleeing as quickly as she could.

"TAYLOR!" Laura shouted, hoping she would come back.

"What the fuck was that about?" Nicky questioned, watching as the blonde disappeared through the door.

"I don't fucking know. But I gotta go after her." She grumbled, speeding off in the direction Taylor had fled.

She'd presumably left through the sliding doors and onto the deck at the back of the house so Laura went that way, the cold night air hitting her like a punch in the face. Jenji's back yard was fucking huge, _typical.  
_

"Hey did you see Taylor?" Laura asked Piper who was stood leaning against the hand rail.

"Yeah, she went round the corner. She looked like she was in a hurry. Is she okay?"

"Feeling a little ill, that's all. Thanks."

Laura hurried across the decking and around the corner, where she found Taylor sat on the bench, doubled over with her head in her hands. She made her way over and stood in front of her.

"Tay?"

She lifted her head slowly and was instantly pulled back into the dark haired woman's gaze, unable to look away no matter how hard she tried. Her eyes were red, an obvious sign that she had been crying. Laura sat down close to her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Taylor rubbed her forehead in frustration; angered at the fact Laura had no clue as to why she had disappeared so quickly.

"No, no I'm not. First, you come onto the set with your cocky attitude and make me feel about this big." She yelled, holding out her thumb and index finger as an indication. "And then you compliment me and make me nervous as hell, which is weird as fuck because you're only a colleague and I shouldn't be nervous at a poxy compliment, right? But it doesn't stop there, you draw me in with those green eyes of yours and you stare at me like you're trying to make two new holes in the side of my head, and I can't help but look at you because I find you so fucking attractive and I don't even know why because I'm not gay. I'm not. And then you just slow dance with me and serenade me and all I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss you in there, but I couldn't. I couldn't because I'm confused. I've never had these feelings for a woman before, do you know how much that's messed with my head? You intimidate me and make me feel things I've never felt before, and I've only known you for a day. A single fucking day."

By this point, Taylor was stood up, pacing back and forth frantically as the rant spewed from her mouth. Laura sat on the bench, her mouth slightly agape as she watched the blonde erupt in front of her.

"Taylor." She spoke, in hope of calming her down.

"TAYLOR!" She shouted, standing up and grabbing the blonde's wrist forcefully. Taylor snapped out of her rant and became quiet.

"Will you just shut the fuck up for one second?" Laura pleaded.

Taylor nodded her head sheepishly, taken back at the angered tone in Laura's voice. She watched as the dark haired woman stared at her, like she was trying to memorize everything about her. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could formulate the words, she felt a pair of lips crash against hers and an arm wrap around her waist.

"Don't speak." Laura whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So you guys either love me or hate me right now for leaving it at such a cliffhanger! I felt like this story needed some fluff (hence the extremely cheesy slow dance scene) which I apologise for in advance as it may make you feel a little queasy with all the fluff. In case you were wondering, the song is_ 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams_ and I just felt as though it would be a nice addition to the chapter.**

**Be sure to leave your reviews as I love hearing from you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Before I begin this chapter I should probably warn you all that the rating has changed, and if you aren't one for reading sexual scenes then I suggest you skip the chapter.*_**

Laura wrapped her arms around Taylor's waist and locked her fingers together; pulling the blonde in closer and she kissed her for the second time.

'_Don't speak'_, she had whispered, afraid that if their lips broke apart, Taylor would freak out and disappear again.

After what was only a few seconds but felt like a lifetime, Laura broke the kiss and pulled back slightly so that she could see Taylor properly. Her eyes were closed and still red from when she had been crying. She didn't want to stop the kiss, but she was scared that some of their other cast mates would see them together.

"I think I should go." Taylor whispered, opening her eyes and peering down at the ground.

"You don't have to…you could come back inside. Or we could go back to my place if you want? And talk?"

Taylor thought for a moment. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Of course she wanted to go back to Laura's, and if they hadn't just kissed then she would've said yes. But Laura seemed so calm about the whole situation, and Taylor was a worried that if she went back with the dark haired woman, they wouldn't just 'talk'.

"Come on, unless you wanna talk this out right now? Where certain fellow cast mates could be listening?" Laura folded her arms and smirked slightly, knowing that Natasha would go crazy if she knew what'd just happened.

God Taylor hated it when Laura knew she was right. Although, she couldn't deny that it turned her on as well.

"Fine. I'll call a cab."

"No need. I have my car out front."

"You've been drinking?"

"I've had 3 drinks, I feel fine. I don't even live that far away."

"What are we going to tell Jenji?" Taylor asked, realising that she was trying to find any excuse not to go home with her co-worker.

"Take my car keys and go get in the car. It's the Black Mercedes Benz that's parked by the garage. It's the only one so you won't have a problem finding it. I'll go tell Jenji I'm talking you home because you aren't feeling too good. Problem solved."

"Don't you feel guilty leaving her party early?" Taylor questioned.

Laura raised her eyebrow and stared at the blonde. _God she found that sexy, and so so intimidating._

"Fine." She and took the keys from Laura, then disappeared into the darkness.

Laura went back into the house, searching for Jenji. The last time she'd saw the bright haired woman, she had been more than a little intoxicated, laughing and joking with her friends. She looked all over but she couldn't find her anywhere. Not wanting to waste any more time in the house, she decided on telling the first person she could find.

Natasha_. Fucking typical._

Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Prepon!" She shouted, the smell of booze hitting Laura in the face.

"Hey could you do me a favour? Taylors not feeling too good and I offered to drive her home, if you find Jenji could you let her know? I don't want her thinking that we bailed on her." Telling this to Natasha was the last thing she wanted, but it didn't seem like she had any other choice. She got on with Tash like a house on fire, but she knew that this would only lead to speculation from her.

"Sure thinggggg, have fun dude."

Before Laura could leave, she felt a hand on her forearm. "Hey, what happened between you two back there?"

"I told you, she didn't feel too good. She felt sick and she had to get out of the house for some air."

Tash gave her a confused look. "Yeah, rightttt."

Laura rolled her eyes and made her way to the front door. In many ways, Natasha was a lot like her character. Always making fun of people and assuming the worst. She found her car and opened the door, getting inside. Taylor was sat in the passenger seat, looking straight ahead of her as her eyes stared out of the window.

The whole drive home was spent in silence and Laura didn't know what to say in fear of freaking out the blonde.

"We're here." Laura said, pulling up in the driveway and shutting off the engine.

The two of them got out of the car and Laura led the up to the house. Inside, Laura kicked off her shoes and hung her jacket on the hook beside the door.

"Want a drink?" She asked, her voice echoing as she disappeared down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Um, yeah. Please." Taylor stuttered. She stood in the hallway and looked around, gazing at the size of the house. It was beautiful.

"You gonna stand there all night?" Laura asked, popping her head around the doorframe to see Taylor frozen on the spot.

Taylor was shaken from her thoughts and she turned her head towards Laura, smiling slightly. "Sorry, it's just…your house is beautiful."

Laura smirked. "Thanks."

Taylor walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen island in the middle of the room. A glass of whisky was set down on the table in front of her.

"I don't know if you like it or not, but it's the only short I have in the house right now."

"It's fine, thank you."

Laura sat down on the opposite side of the counter and rested her chin on her hand. Taylor looked nervous and fiddled with the glass in front of her, doing everything she could to avoid eye contact.

"So, looks like we need to talk."

Taylor rubbed her forehead, thinking carefully about what she was going to say next.

"I'm sorry for going off on a rant. I just freaked out."

"Clearly." Laura smirked.

Taylor glared at her, giving her the '_now is not the time for your cocky obnoxious attitude' _look.

"Okay I'm sorry." Laura spoke, realising that now was not the time for light-hearted humour. "Look, I like you okay." She reached out and grabbed Taylor's hand gently.

"The singing was a joke, and I'm sorry that it made you uncomfortable. You make me nervous as hell, and the only way I can hide that is by acting overly confident. Second of all, I meant every single one of those compliments that I gave you. I wouldn't have said it If I didn't mean them. We've only know each other for a little more than a day, but I really do like you. I'm sorry for kissing you if that's not what you wanted."

"I've never had feelings like these for a woman before." Taylor stated simply.

"I don't even know why they're so strong when I've known you less than 48 hours and I don't even know anything about you."

Laura squeezed her hand for reassurance. "What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know, anything. Just tell me about yourself."

"Okay…I was born on March 7th in New Jersey and I have 4 older siblings. My mom was a high school teacher and my dad was an orthopaedic surgeon, he died when I was 13 years old." Taylor tightened her grip on the brunette's hand. "I started out studying drama in New York when I was 16 and then I lived in London for a couple of years. I was a part of That 70's Show for 7 years and I've worked on a couple of other projects and films. I'm also a scientologist which is essentially the study of knowledge and truth."

Laura paused. "I don't exactly know what else to say, I'm a pretty boring person." She laughed.

"Don't be silly, I like to learn new things about people."

Taylor mentally kicked herself for being nervous as it was so unlike her. Eventually, the two of them became a little more relaxed as the tension was eased by light conversation and subtle touches of each other's hands.

"Why're you so shy around me?" Laura asked, picking up on Taylor's lack of confidence that evening.

She laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders a little. "I really don't know, this never usually happens. I only ever get nervous if I see someone that I find incredibly good looking…you see what you've done to me?" The little bit of confidence that she suddenly gained gave her an adrenaline rush, and she knew she was beginning to get back to her old self.

Laura got up off the chair and walked around to the other side of the counter, standing behind Taylor. She placed her hands on her shoulders and began to massage slowly. "You know, this _always_ makes me a little less tense."

Taylor closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. For the second time that night, her head began to spin as she let the dark haired woman take over her thoughts_. How could someone be so intoxicating?_ She cocked her head from side to side and found that she was beginning to be a lot more relaxed that she was when she had first entered the house.

"Feeling any better?" The deep, husky voice of Laura's sent a shiver running down her spine like a bolt of electricity.

"Mhm." Was all she managed to mutter.

"See." The warmth of Laura's voice hit Taylor's neck as she came closer. "I told you it _always_ works."

She felt Laura's lips on the side of her neck and she closed her eyes once more. As much as she didn't want to enjoy it, she couldn't deny that she had never been this attracted to anyone before. Not even ex-boyfriend's that she'd had.

"Laura." She warned as she felt one of her hands sneak under her arm and across her chest. Ignoring the warning, she groaned her right breast gently and Taylor gasped.

Any other time, Taylor would've stood her ground and stopped it there and then. She wasn't one for getting this…involved, with someone so quickly. However, the person behind her wasn't one of those other men who didn't have a clue what they were doing. No, the person behind her was a tall, hot brunette who knew _exactly_ what she was doing. She was driving Taylor _crazy._

Taylor slid off the chair and spun around, leaning against the kitchen counter, pulling Laura in as their lips connected. Like a pair of teenagers on their first date, her hands roamed across her body as they kissed frantically, needing to be closer to one another. As Laura's body crashed against her own, Taylor felt a pain shoot across the bottom of her back as she was pinned up against the counter but it only added to the excitement and adrenaline that she was already feeling.

One of Laura's knees' slid in between Taylor's legs, pressing tightly up against her centre. Taylor's head dipped back slowly as she let out a small moan in Laura's mouth.

"So fucking hot." Laura smirked.

Laura's hand slid up under the blonde's shirt and she gasped as the cold palm hit her stomach. In that moment, she realised that she needed nothing more than to be with the brunette. _Preferably, underneath her._

At the peak of their make-out session, Laura pulled back and rested her forehead on Taylor's.

"I don't wanna do it here."

"What?"

Laura kissed her nose.

"I don't wanna have sex with you against a kitchen counter." She kissed Taylor's fingertips, one at a time.

"Upstairs, now."


End file.
